rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3 1280.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myternaster's design cleaned up. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Official Designs WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model Weiss1.png WeissLuggage.png TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Image.png|Team RWBY nearly complete... RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 3 weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Red Like Roses Part II weiss emblem.png|Weiss' emblem Sizechart.jpg Turnaround Models Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. (Click to animate) weiss snowpea turnaround.png|Weiss' Volume 2 "SnowPea" outfit turnaround. Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" BjapSruCYAMyWyz.jpg|Stabby Stab Stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BpMtj82CEAA7qfC.jpg|"More fun accidents merging scenes" BuTSFA6IcAAGClZ.jpg|Not so graceful? BuTSA06IcAEO0rh.jpg|I stand corrected... graceful indeed. Bu2pk-3IMAEzakC.jpg|Fun when merging scenes Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to fight the enemy 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of her face just before she gets hit by the Giant Armor 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph AirstepReplacement.png|Weiss Using Her Semblance Powers 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separating the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|A large Glyph 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|The decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|*Curtsey* <3 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Weiss standing in the White Castle 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby for running into her. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|''"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?"'' 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake about her 'implication'. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense Ruby. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|Weiss with her hair down and in her nightie. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss is not a passenger of the SS Arkos. 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting him down... at all. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby, she's not slow. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunge 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Uh oh... 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|Weiss yelling at Ruby... again. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is ''that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|This is a bad idea! 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|How could you leave me?? 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|I'm falling!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." "My back." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Run for your lives!! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Need a lift? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Firing Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I can't believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss smile. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|WHOA! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Weiss and her aristocratic tastes 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|Weiss in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|Did you say 9'o clock?! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|It's 8:55, you dunce! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|I do, sir! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Ruby has broken her concentration! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png|Oh... snap! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Boarbatusk bearing down on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|I don't want to be on a team led by you! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Ozpin made a mistake! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|I liked your lecture, sir... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|At last, a smile 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Much to think about 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Awakening a wronged friend 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|*double fistpump* 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He's gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Yay! So much planning! 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Weiss is getting under Blake's skin 1115 The Stray 07352.png|I found a Penny 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello' 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, don't... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Weiss gets some anger out on the Faunus Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 05959.png 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she's not clinging to me 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Weiss and Yang searching elsewhere without Ruby 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|I'm not so sure about you yet, dunce! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0598.png|Weiss standing alongside her team Volume2OP_1536.png|Weiss battling Emerald Volume2OP 1698.png|Weiss, ready for battle. Best Day Ever V2_01_00020.png V2_01_00021.png|Pie in the face V2_01_00032.png V2_01_00042.png Weiss with Swordfish.png V2_01_00045.png|Taste the fury of my Omega-3 fatty acids! V2_01_00046.png V2_01_00061.png|My god... she's laughing. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png V2_02_00008.png|I have no idea what's going on. V2_02_00017.png|Just keep talking like I understand what you are saying. V2_02_00018.png|I hate this game of emotions we play. V2_02_00019.png|Get off, you're giving the shippers material. V2e2 rwby jnpr.png V2_02_00020.png|Please don't encourage him Pyrrha. V2_02_00023.png|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" V2e2 sun neptune.png V2e2 neptune.png|Snow Angel is more like it actually. V2_02_00025.png|Weiss Schnee, Ace Attorney V2_02_00026.png|My symbols are with me! V2_02_00027.png|And you can't take them! V2_02_00028.png|Awesome balancing act, Weiss V2e2 weiss blake.png|Voice of Reason V2e2 rwby.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00001.png|Waiting for class to end. V2_03_00003.png|Not interested, Jaune. V2_03_00006.png|Weiss, with team for strategy meeting. V2_03_00008.png|"I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." V2_03_00009.png|"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside window. V2_03_00014.png|"You do what?!" V2_03_00015.png|Hot guy outside my window? I'm somehow OK with this. V2_03_00018.png|"I guess Neptune could come with me." V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss away from Neptune. V2_03_00020.png|Watching Ruby fumble her Scroll. V2_03_00024.png|Weiss enters the CCT. V2_03_00025.png|Weiss, inside the CCT Tower V2_03_00026.png|Weiss practices her smile while riding the elevator. WeissSadFace.png|Weiss, not being able to hold a smile. Painting the Town... V2 04 00044.png|I leave them on their own one afternoon... V2 04 00062.png|Prepare for battle. V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate! V2 04 00074.png|Ice Flower. V2 04 00083.png|"I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00056.png V2 05 00063.png V2 05 00065.png V2 05 00066.png V2 05 00067.png V2 05 00068.png V2 05 00071.png|I know I'm going to regret this. V2 05 00073.png|Why me? Burning the Candle V2_06_00002.png V2_06_00003.png|Should we go with white or white? V2_06_00005.png|Doilies are important. V2_06_00006.png|~Judging you.~ V2_06_00036.png|Look dude, since you are not taking the initiative with this invitation thing, I'm going to do it. V2_06_00044.png|Mission accomplished. V2_06_00050.png|So, what's it like being an extra? Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00005.png|Wilting White Rose Bud. V2 07 00016.png V2 07 00024.png Vol2Ep7SC7.png|All cool, but his dress is from last season. Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images